When an elevator group comprising at least two elevators is to be controlled, it is an ongoing challenge to be able to determine an optimal solution for route determination for the elevators. One possibility for optimizing route determination is to minimize total energy consumption of the elevator group. But, since there are also other parameters relating to route determination, a route having the lowest energy consumption may not be the best one when taking into account also the other parameters.